For PANTS sake, Kittykat!
by Lily Nicolson
Summary: "I'll tell you how I know!" I screamed. "I've been sat with Georgia for the last hour and a half, and before that I was watching her try to kill herself! You're lucky the so-called 'woman of dreams' is alive, and you have no idea how terrifying it is watching your best friend try and stab themselves!" Sequel to 'For the love of PANTS'
1. How could you?

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise I don't own. This goes for the rest of the book. Enjoy x**

* * *

**Saturday 31****st July**** 1:00am**

I haven't written in here for four months. The triplets have been driving me mad. I'm sooo bored at home when they're asleep though. There's only so many times you can clean the house, and it already looks like something from a Flash advert and the kids look like Persil children. Dave's always out at gigs and all my mates are at work. Apart from Jas. She's expecting twins, but she's got some complications so she's not allowed to work for the six months before and year after the twins are born. I'm spending vair vair much time with Jazzy at the moment. I heard through Radio Jas that Jools has been quite ill lately. Complications after her second abortion. Jas tried to give her the 'talk', saying she's being very stupid and why can't her and Rollo use protection? Which immediately makes everyone in the room blush scarlet as you can't not hear Jazzy Spazzy.

Anyway, me and Dave have kind of been drifting apart because he's always at gigs and I won't, you know, go the whole way again with OFL so young. I occasionally wonder whether we're going to grow any closer, because after Rosie's last birthday shindig we haven't really talked properly.

Speaking of RoRo, she's preggers! Another one of the ace gang 'knocked up' as Dave says. She's expecting a little girl in less than a month. She's further than Jas, but she (much like me) is better at hiding her baby belly. And her wedding date has finally been confirmed! She's getting married next week, Wednesday the fourth of August. It's been the talk of everyone. Jazzy's getting married two months before the twins are born.

I feel like Dave and I are going backwards. Eternity, children. What's next? Marriage then engagement? I wish I could talk to someone about it. Vati died at fifty. He had a heart attack. Mutti commit suicide. And god knows where Liberty is.

Speaking of OFL, one of them is crying again. This is why it's brilliant for them to have different rooms. If one starts crying she doesn't set the other two of, which is a blessing I have to thank Baby Jesus/Sandra for.

**7:00pm**

Boring life. Boring day. Nothing to do. No ice cream. Davey has done nothing but been on my mind today, because he said he had a trip up the snogging scale planned for later. I was doing everyone's head in talking about.

**7:30pm**

Took the triplets out for a quick walk. It's settled them down no end. It's quite nice in a crisp, freezing cold kind of way.

**8:00pm**

Took the shortcut home, put the triplets to bed and walked into mine and Dave's bedroom.

I should explain where we all live now. I live in a flat with Dave, as does Jas'n'Tom. RoRo and Sven live above their shop, and, weirdly, Ellen, Mabs, Jools, Dec, Ed and Rollo all live in a huge seven bedroom house together. They all chipped in to buy it. They have a room each and a guest room.

Anyway, I walked into our bedroom and, least to say, I'm surprised to see what's before me.

"How could you?" I cry, a big fat tear rolling down my cheek.

* * *

A.N. What's happened?

This is the sequel to 'For the love of PANTS!' so it's not very likely to make sense if you haven't read it. I know I said this wouldn't be published for ages, but this idea came to me earlier on, and I thought, "why not" to writing it.

Thanks to my reviewer for 'For the love of PANTS!'

Breecutie. (It means a lot to me that you said you loved my story. It made my day :) )

Plus, new to all my stories, review and you get a preview.

I love you all...

RoRo the Viking xxoo

p.s. I was listening to the song 'Amsterdam' by Coldplay while writing this. I highly recommend you listen to it. It's a brilliant song.


	2. Georgia, I'm so sorry

**8:01pm**

I watched the lip-locked couple in horror. Two complete strangers are 10'ing on mine and Dave's bed. They didn't even realise I was in the room until I said,

"What?"

And that's when I recognised one of the mystery snoggers faces. Dave. He was laid on our bed, 10'ing someone else. I went to my wardrobe, took out a week's worth of clothes and shoes, all the triplets clothes and their buggie. I put each of the triplets in a car seat, and strapped them into my purple fiat 500. I grabbed all their travel cots, but realised I was missing my mobile, which was in the bedroom. I walked back in, intent on ignoring the mystery woman when they both said, at the same time,

"Gee…"

"What?" I said, my head snapping around. The girl was looking straight at me, and it took me a second to realise who it was. I nearly fell backwards. Jools! What the hell was she playing at? I walked back out the room with my mobile.

"Georgia, it's not what it looks like!" I heard Dave's desperate voice say. He caught hold of my arm. "Please stay." He said, tears running down his cheeks.

"It looks very much like you were sleeping with Jools!" I yelled, turning around towards the door.

"For god's sake, Georgia!" Jools shouted back at me. "Stop trying to make Dave feel bad! How many times did you cheat on Robbie?"

"Don't you dare!" I retorted. "Don't try and make me feel bad! I'm not the one in the wrong! I was fourteen and I never slept with anyone else!" I brought out my phone and rang Mabs.

"Hey, Mabs. I can come to your sleepover after all. See you later." I said.

"Georgia, what about the triplets?" Dave asked.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with her!" I spat.

"Georgia…" I cut Jools off. By slapping her.

"How dare you!" I yelled at her. "How dare you even try to speak to me after what you've done to my family! You're just a no good slut! Don't even bother trying to contact me. Either of you." I said as I ran out the door. I don't think I've ever felt so upset.

**8:31pm**

It took 15 minutes to reach Mabs' house. I had to pull over twice to stop crying. Anyway, I walked in.

"Mabs?" I questioned.

"Living room!" Four female voices yelled back. I walked in there to see that her living room was a mass of cushions, and that she was watching 'Twilight' with Jas, Ellen and RoRo.

"Mabs, can I put the triplets in the spare room please?" I questioned. They need somewhere proper to sleep that isn't the streets.

"Sure. Wasn't Dave having them tonight? Come to think of it, weren't you having your planned 'trip up the snogging scale' tonight?" Mabs asked. I burst into tears.

"Gee, what's wrong?" Jas asked.

"I'll tell you when I've put the triplets to bed." I said, and walked out into the hall where the triplets were sleeping. I set up their travel cots in the spare room and then laid down on the unmade single bed and bawled my eyes out.

**9:00pm**

Jas came to see me.

"Gee, what's wrong? You never came back to watch the film, and I've never seen you cry so much. I'm supposed to be in the loo, but to be honest I'd rather just know what the hell's wrong." She explained.

"Well," I started. It was painful talking about it, but I'd rather just tell someone than keep it to myself. "I walked into my bedroom to see Dave and some other girl snogging. 10'ing to be precise. I was heartbroken already by that point, only to be made worse when I found out the girl was Jools."

"Oh my god." Jas breathed.

"Yeah, and then when I shouted at Dave, she tried to make me feel bad by asking me how many times I cheated on Robbie. I honestly feel at the lowest low that I've ever felt. If I didn't have the triplets I would have honestly slit my wrists by now."

"Gee..." Jas said. "You've tried to kill yourself once before. Remember?" Painful memories of a drug overdose come into mind when I was seventeen. "But we were too quick, so we saved you. You've got nine loyal friends, a sister and three beautiful children. You've got so much to live for." She had a point. My children mean everything to me.

**9:30pm**

Went into the living room. Jas repeated my story to the three others. I heard a chorus of pitying remarks. I zoned out until I heard Mabs say,

"I'm phoning Jools."

"Mabs!" Me and Jazzy said.

"I'm telling her to come and collect her stuff and get the hell out of this house." Mabs finished.

**10:00pm**

Jools arrived. I was in the middle of a group hug. She looked at the fresh tear tracks on my cheeks and looked immediately regretful.

"Georgia, I'm so sorry..." She started but Mabs cut her off. By spitting in her face.

"Get your stuff and get out, miss life wrecker." She said.

"Where do I go?" She questioned. "Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

"That doesn't concern us." Mabs cut in. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with Dave."

**10:30pm**

Jools is leaving.

"Georgia, I'm so sorry..." She started again. Mabs cut her off by slamming the door in her face.

* * *

A.N. What do you think of Dave now? He's a lying cheating rat!

I love you all...

RoRo the Viking xxoo


	3. Prepared for death

**Sunday 1****st**** August 3:00pm**

Phoning Robbie. I don't care what's happened between us in the past, when he moved to London he promised he'd be there when I needed him. And I need him now. I need to tell him what his so called best friend, the one he recommended me to go out with, has done.

He's finally picked up.

"Hey Gee! How are you? It's been so long since I talked to you!" His excited voice exclaimed over the receiver.

"Hi, Robbie. I need to talk to you, it's about Dave." I started to cry. No Gee! Whatever you do, do not have a breakdown on the phone to Robbie, he'll think something's seriously wrong!

For God's sake, brain! I've just found my boyfriend sleeping with my best friend and you call that not seriously wrong!

"Gee! What the hell's wrong? What's he done to you?" I heard him mumble, "If he's hurt her I'll kill him."

I couldn't talk. I was doing uncontrollable sobbing on the phone to my ex. What the hell's wrong with me?

"Gee, I'm coming over. I'll be there in a few hours. Where are you now?"

I managed to mumble out Mabs' address. He said goodbye and hung up the phone.

I knew there was something going on. Dave was always at gigs. Except he wasn't. Jools told me (and she's not even bothering to lie anymore) that her and Dave have slept together five times in the three months the triplets have been alive. That's the reason for his sudden boom in popularity. That I was stupid enough to fall for. He has had a sudden boom in popularity though. With Jools. I can't believe this is happening after what he called her, talking about her obviousness, practically calling her tarty. And I played straight into his hands, taking the kids out for fresh air, going to Mabs' all girl sleepovers because he said I'm a young mum and I deserve to have fun. And I believed him. I _loved_ him. I took the kids to Jas's house, I went and had fun with RoRo, decorating cupcakes _really_ badly and selling them for ridiculously high prices which people paid because they were designed by _me_, designer extraordinaire.

I failed to realise that Jools was never on any of these outings, always busy with 'work'. I never noticed how the cushions were out of place on the sofa and bed. And I failed to notice how Dave always looked flushed, because I always thought he looked sexy, _really sexy,_ and thought I was ready to snog his face off. Which I did. And he kissed me back, telling me he loved me, how I was the only girl in world for him. But he lied. He doesn't love me, and he doesn't love Jools. He's only interested in sex.

It never occurred to me about Jools' kids. How they were Dave's. She promised me they were always plastered, after having a drink when **she** was venting out her relationship issues to **him**.

Suicide thoughts are in my mind already, less than 48 hours later. What am I thinking? I have my kids! But...

The triplets are at Jas's house and Mabs, Ellen and RoRo are out. I feel so lonely. The triplets would be better off without me, and no one really cares where I am anymore. I placed my knife just where my heart is, closed my eyes and prepared for death when a voice broke through my thoughts.

"No Georgia, you can't do this!"

Robbie.

I opened my eyes, looked at him and felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. I was in this position five years ago, trying to commit suicide and having Robbie stop me.

"Go away, Robbie! Leave me alone!" I yelled at him, placing the knife back where my heart is. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes again and was just about to stab myself when I felt his hand on mine, grabbing the knife. Compared to him I have the upper body strength of a kitten. He got it out of my grasp, and threw it away so it landed on the floor.

"What the hell Georgia? What the hell's happened to make to this unhappy again?" I knew 'again' was referring to the drug overdose I took when I was seventeen.

"It's Dave!" I shouted. "He slept with Jools and now..." And that's the moment when I start to have a mental breakdown. The tears are pouring down my cheeks like a storm, I'm howling like a wolf and I can do nothing but sit and sob.

"Gee, calm down." He ordered softly. He put his arm around me and I sobbed desperately into his shoulder. "Now what did you say? Dave slept with Jools?"

"Five times." I whisper. I've calmed slightly now. I can feel his heart beating faster, like he has anger running through his veins instead of blood.

"What? Why? How do you know?" He asked.

"Dave slept with Jools, I don't know why, and I walked in on them." I say.

"You _walked in on them?" _He asked. "What the hell's he playing at?"

"I don't know. When I walked out the door Jools made me feel bad by asking me how many times I'd cheated on you."

"_Jools_ tried to make you feel bad! What did you say to her, and did you ever cheat on me? I don't care if you did." He's making me feel a lot better.

"I told her that she shouldn't be making me feel bad because I wasn't the one in the wrong and yes, I did cheat on you, but I was fourteen and I never slept with anyone else." I've started to sob again. I never wanted to tell him I cheated on him, but I had to and there's nothing I can do about it except hope he understands.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not mad at you, because as you said, you were fourteen and I knew that you probably wouldn't be faithful. I don't love you anymore, but you're one of my best friends and I hate seeing you like this. I've only ever seen like once before and it scared the hell out of me."

**4:30pm**

Robbie comforted me for another hour and then said he had to go and sort some things out, and I've got to go and pick up the kids. I just hope Jas won't notice my swollen, puffy eyes.

* * *

A.N. What do think of Robbie stopping Gee commit suicide? What do you think of him not loving her anymore? What do you think of them being best friends? Who do you like more? Gee or Robbie? Dave or Jools? Mabs or Ellen? Jas or RoRo?

Thanks to my reviewers!

Guest (obviously)

RoRo the Viking Bride (p.s. you don't know the storyline. I've changed it ;-P)

Ellen G (guest.)

I love you all...

RoRo the Viking xxoo

(p.s. We will have some different POV's next chapter. Just to let you know if I do this

...

Robbie

...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The x's represent text)

That means it's in his POV. I will be doing this with quite a few different characters.)

;-)


	4. Thank arsecakes for that

**4:59pm**

...

Dave

...

I slumped back by the door. Fuck. I messed up. I felt my fingers tugging through my hair, and heard feet on the landing. I closed my eyes and rested my head in my arms as Jools came downstairs. She's staying in the guest room.

I've done really well to get out of my depression, haven't I? Georgia, Jas, RoRo, Ellen, Mabs, Ed, Dec and Tom won't speak to me. Jools and Rollo are the only two who'll speak to me, and Rollo's only speaking to me because he's been in my situation, but he only kissed a girl who wasn't Jools. And I went the whole fucking way with her. Genius, Scarlotti, genius.

Yes, that is my surname. Scarlotti. I'm Masimo's half brother. Unfortunately. David Scarlotti.

Jools saw me by the door.

"Morning, babe." She leant down to snog me, smacking me with her nungas in the process. I pushed her away.

"We've done enough damage already, and thanks to that I'm probably never going to see my kids again. Bugger off." I spat. I don't want to dig myself into an even deeper hole.

"For God's sake, Dave! Stop being so bloody stressy! Just admit that Georgia doesn't want you like that anymore!" She yelled. "And I do." She added in a seductive tone.

"Fuck off." I murmured under my breath. She's a bitch, a whore and a slut. What did I see in her?

She heard. She 'hummph'ed and stomped off. "I'm having a shower!" She hollered downstairs before slamming the wet room door.

I pressed my back against the door, and a tear escaped from under my closed eyelid. How the fuck did I manage to mess up this badly? I've lost my laugh, my three kids, my friends, and most importantly, the girl of my dreams.

And it's all Jools' fault. She made the first move. Every time. Granted, I didn't stop her when I should have, but it's not completely my fault. It's only 12% my fault.

I choked back my tears when I heard a firm knock on the door.

...

Robbie

...

How fucking dare he. He slept with her _best friend. _How much of a low down trick is that?

Found myself knocking at **his **door, demanding entry. Dave said,

"I know you're going to beat the shit out of me, but before you do, a) will you write Georgia's name on this." He handed me an envelope and I wrote 'Ms Georgia Nicolson' on it in my twirly writing. "And b) how do you anything about what's happened?"

I can practically feel steam pouring out my ears.

"I'll tell you how I fucking know!" I screamed. "I've been sat with Georgia for the last hour and a half, and before that I was watching her try to kill herself! You're lucky the so-called 'woman of dreams' is alive, and you have no idea how terrifying it is watching your best friend try and stab themselves! I'll tell you how I fucking know!" I repeated. "Because I am the one, and the only one, who had his arm around her while she had a complete mental breakdown. Don't even fucking ask me how I know."

Dave's calm and composed mask broke from his face for a moment, spelling out a facial expression that said 'Shit'.

"Robbie, Robbie calm down!" He begged, his face crumpling like he was about to start crying.

"No, I won't calm down!" I retorted. "You and that slut have made Georgia so unhappy that she's tried to kill herself!"

...

Dave

...

"This _slut_ has a name, Robbie." Jools said from the doorway.

"Jools!" Robbie said happily. He embraced her in a warm hug, before pushing her to the floor and kicking her.

"What the fuck?" I asked him. He didn't answer, but instead sent me to the floor, punched, kicked and spat at me. He slammed the door behind him.

"Jesus Christ." I said, and spat one of my teeth out. Bloody hell, that hurt. Jools came rushing over.

"Ohmigod, Dave, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine... but what about you?" I asked worriedly. She has a bleeding back.

"I'm fine too... I fell on a plug socket."

Thank arsecakes for that.


	5. I've killed her

A.N. When Dave said "Thank arsecakes for that" he was exclaiming his happiness towards the fact that Jools wasn't badly hurt, **not** that he was glad that she was hurt. Just wanted to clear that up

* * *

**2:00am, slumped on the bathroom floor.**

...

Dave

...

I'm shaking and trying to stop crying, with a handful of paracetamol to end this life. I tipped back my head and poured the tablets into my mouth, but a loud BANG scared me so much that I spat them straight back out again.

"Do you think I'm thick?" Jools asked. "It's all very well trying to kill yourself and end the pain, but your kids need a father. You should be out there, begging the 'woman of your dreams' to stay with you, not being selfish and trying to end your life and your problems _this way_."She made frustrated gestures towards the drugs. "How's Georgia going to cope when she has to explain to your five year old children why they're never going to see their dad? When your kids are talking to their friends about their mummies and daddies and your kids can't join in with the discussion 'what sports my daddy plays'? And then when they're twelve and someone asks them where their dad is, whether he's away a lot on business trips a lot and your kids have the humiliation of telling them that you commit suicide when they were three months old. You'll miss everything, their first word, their first steps, birthdays, Christmases. But, most of all, could you kill yourself knowing that Georgia will find another man that your kids will call dad?" She asked. I stumble and stutter out the only words that seem appropriate.

"How did you get in here?"

She laughed. "Judo and karate lessons when I was nine helped. You know, you could be doing so many things, even being down on your knees begging her to take you back. Don't. Don't mess up now." She gave me a wry smile and walked back to the guest room.

**4:00am, My room.**

I can't sleep. I slept for half an hour and had the most horrible nightmare that I never want to sleep again.

*Flashback to my dream*

_"Yeah, you better have a good excuse though. She's third floor up, second door on the right." Mabs told me. I need to speak to Gee if it kills me._

_The house seems eerily quiet. Everyone's out though, so I guess it's kind of obvious that it'd be quiet._

_"Gee? Kittykat, can I come in?" I say as I knock on her door. She doesn't answer. Mabs says she's in here, but I can't hear her saying or doing anything. "Gee?" I say, a little louder. She'll have to answer soon, or I'm going to kick her door down. Jools isn't the only one who took karate. "GEE! GEORGIA!" I soon find that I'm screaming to a door. I'm clearly insane._

_I take a deep breath and focus on breaking the door lock with my foot._

**_One, two, three! And I'm in._**

_I look around, expecting her to storm up to me and punch me in the face. I deserve it. Instead, I spot her in a corner, huddled over with only one wrist and a lot of hair on show. And then it hits me. Her wrist is covered in blood. She's dead. I've killed her. _

_There's a note in her other hand._

Dave x

I love you. And I hate you. I can't face life without you, but I can't face it with you after what you've done to me. I might see you in the next life. Hopefully you'll be a better person there. I'm happy, lonely, confused, excited and just mental at the same time. I'll miss you. I'll never forget you. Don't tell anyone that I'm gone. Don't take me to the hospital for them to revive me, because I did this for a reason. This life is just too painful. I'm in a better place. I love you forever more. Goodbye, biscuit.

Georgia, for the last time.

xxx

_I pick up her lifeless body and then run to the hospital, only to have the doctors tell me that it's too late and that's she's gone to a better place._

_Away from me, I think._

_I never got to say goodbye. I killed her._


	6. His last words

**Monday 2****nd**** August 10:00am, out in the back fields.**

...

Dave

...

I'm working out in the freezing cold. There's nothing like a six-pack to encourage the woman of your dreams that you're perfect for her. I'm listening to Georgia's playlist on my iPod, which is obviously called 'Kittykat'.

It's quite nice out here in a vair vair crisp and freezing cold kind of way. I still feel stupid about what I've done, but as Jools said, I'm not going to mess up now. My kids need a dad... and I'll be a dad to them even if Gee won't take me back.

...

Georgia

...

If I know Dave well enough (and I do) then he'll be working out in the back fields. I feel in sheer desperadoes to see him again, but I don't know why. _He_ cheated on me. _He's_ the one in the wrong. It must be the dream I had last night.

*Flashback to my dream*

_"I love you, Georgia." He told me. The cruel sea wind is whipping my face and I'm here to convince him not to..._

_"But this won't work. I'm sorry." He says as he takes a deep breath and leans over the edge of the cliff._

_"Dave! Don't!" I say as I grab his arm._

_"Get off." He whispers to me. "Please. I need to do this. You don't love me, no one will speak to me and you'll be able to find somebody else for the kids to call 'dad'. Someone better than me." His eyelashes are spiky with tears. "Actually, maybe your right. Maybe it's stupid to do this." He lets out an ear-piercing scream as he slipped on a stone right on the edge of the cliff. He slips and falls down._

_"Dave! I love you!" I scream, the tears of sorrow tipping down my face as I hear the splash of his bones hitting the water. He can't swim._

_"I love you too, Kittykat!" He whispers, but the wind almost drowns out his words._

_His last words._

*End flashback*

I need to see him. Get an apology, an explanation, something. And he'll be in the back fields. I'll wear my joggerbums and he'll think I was just out for jog. Hair up in a tres sportif ponytail and only the slightest hint of makeup. Foundation, concealer, lippy, blush, bronzer, mascara, eyeliner and eyeshadow. And a hint of daytime glitter.

...

Dave

...

Right. I'm boiling hot and sweaty now. I think I'll jog the four miles home as a warm-down. Some other spoon is out jogging too. Quite an attractive spoon, though. Maybe I should just...

_No Dave! Think of Georgia!_

Hang on a sec! That's Kittykat!

"Kittykat!" I find my mouth is burbling of its own accord. I leg it over to her. My iPod drops out.

"Playlist: Kittykat?" She questions, her mouth splitting into a wide grin.

"All of the seven songs have a meaning that remind me of you or something to do with you."

"What songs are there?" She asked, a worried look spreading across her face.

"Trouble, by Coldplay. That represents how stupid I feel and how I can't believe that it's taken losing you and our beautiful children to realise how much I love you and how much I can't live without you.

Till Kingdom Come, also by Coldplay. That reminds me of when you promised to be my eternity and how that was the best day of my life.

Creep, by Radiohead. That makes me think of how ostracised I've been. It reminds me of how special you are to me and the struggle that it took to make you fall in love with me, that I then fucked up.

No Surprises, again by Radiohead. Makes me think of both the times you've tried to kill yourself and how they've both been my fault because you love me so much. That always makes me feel bad.

Our Song, by Taylor Swift. Remember the duet that we did when we went on that German school trip when we were eighteen? We sang that and we won.

Viva la Vida. Another one by Coldplay. That just reminds me of everything that I used to have. Friends, children and most importantly, _you._

And Yellow. The last one by Coldplay. That makes me think about after Rosie's cinema experience and when I told you that you were the most beautiful girl in the world. I still think that now."

Gee is practically beside herself with laughter. "You like..." Lots of wheezing came here. "Taylor Swift? You? The big manly one who still doesn't know that Rollo showed me footage on his phone of you doing yoga? And the fact that you're going to beat the shit out of him now? Taylor Swift?"

"Yes, Kittykat. And don't worry about me beating Rollo to death. I just have some interesting footage of Rollo trying to snog his first girlfriend on my phone, which I'll show Jools."

"You have to show me." So I do. And we're sat there for the three minutes watching Rollo's hilarious video and I suddenly find my lips attached to Gee's. Phwoar. I'd forgotten how good a snogger she is.

When we were just laying in the grass, our fingers entwined, I suddenly sat up. "Shouldn't you be heartbroken?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a complete bastard and I cheated on you."

"What's the use in moping around? We all make mistakes... don't we? I love you and you love me so I don't see why I shouldn't be with you. I'm willing to admit that I over reacted. My kids need a father, I need a boyfriend..." I expect she's faintly aware of the fact that she has tears pouring down her cheeks. I don't know why. "And you're not a bastard."

"Why are you crying?" I question frantically.

"It was a dream I had. You said that you loved me but that our relationship wouldn't work and then you fell off a cliff and you fell into water and you couldn't swim and I shouted to tell you that I love you because you thought that I didn't love you and you whispered it back to me and then you died. It made me realise how much I can't live without you... and how much I love you."

"I had a similar dream." I tell her. "Mabs let me into the house and I went to your room and you wouldn't let me in so I broke the lock on your door and ran into your room and..." I took a deep breath. "You'd slit your wrists. There was a note saying not to take you to hospital because you were in a better place and I thought away from me and I never got to say goodbye because I was your cause of death. And I so am a bastard."

"You're not a bastard. You're quite possibly the nicest person ever and I'm the one who's a bitch. I over reacted and made you feel bad. I was the one who took it badly. It was just... _a shock._"

"I love you, Kittykat."

"I love you too, Dave."

"Here. Take this. I bought them for you. If you want to... _do this... _then I'll invite the full Ace Gang and Barmy Army. I love you. I hope you do want to _do this_ because you never know what could happen." I handed Gee an envelope. "Do you want to move back in? I mean... back to your house in your room..."

"I'll take this. They look coolio. I'll s'later with my stuff." She gave me a gorgey smile and jogged towards Mabs' house.

...

Georgia

...

He gave me an envelope. How cool is that?

Well, actually I don't know how cool it is because I haven't opened it yet. I am savouring it. Even though it isn't a pie.

**1:00pm, My bedroom**

Oh. My. Sandra. They're holiday tickets for two weeks in Turkey. _Sehr sehr cool._

And the Ace Gang and the Barmy Army are coming. Oh my God!

Phoned Jas.

"Oh my God, Jas. He's got you and me and Tom and Rollo and Jools and him and Mabs and Ed and RoRo and Sven and Ellen and Dec tickets for two weeks in Turkey. Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod!"

"Who has?"

"_He_ has, Jas. The one and only _he _in the world."

"Dave?"

"Oui."

"Have you seen him?"

"Oui."

"When?"

"About three hours ago."

"Are you like an item again?"

"Oui."

...and then she deafened me with her squeal.

* * *

A.N. :-) Did you think I could split up Dave and Gee for more than a week? Do you think she's an idiot to take him back? What do you think of him buying her holiday tickets? And most importantly, what do you think will happen in Turkey?

I love you guys...

~lily nicolson

p.s. reviews, please? Even if you're a guest? Please? :-/


	7. Georgia!

**Wednesday 4****th**** August 9:00am**

...

Georgia

...

Phoning Dave.

"Dave?"

"Oui. It is he."

"Have you booked the rest of the tickets yet?"

"For what?"

"Turkey, you spoon!"

"For who?"

"The Ace Gang and the Barmy Army." It's like talking to a brick wall in Japanese.

"Kackmist. No."

"Hurry up then."

"What? Why?"

"You've booked them for a week's time."

"Stop messing around. When have I really booked them for?"

"A week's time."

"Fuckaduck... Gee?"

"Oui, believe it or not that's who you've been talking to for the last half an hour."

"Have you forgotten it's RoRo's wedding today?"

"Oui."

He laughed. "You've got until two to get ready and Kittykat..."

"Jah."

"Don't forget your furry dress. Love ya!"

He hung up on me. How rude.

**3:00pm, In the middle of a ceremony thing that means RoRo will be married.**

This is _sehr_ boring. I feel like a complete and utter prat stood here in a furry dress and furry heels. And I have to wear a beard for the wedding photos.

I can see Sven's Mutti and Vati sitting down in the special gilt or whateveryoucallit chairs. His dad has a blonde crewcut too, and he's wearing black flares and the coolest jacket I've ever seen. His mum has a blonde plait that reaches her arse and she's wearing a furry skirt and a furry bra. The poor bloke never stood a chance.

**3:30pm**

It's finally my bit! As I am the maid of honour, I have to present the rings on this furry cushion. The rings are rose gold and RoRo's has an opal in.

**One minute later**

I hate Dave. I was carrying the rings that were set out perfectly on the cushion, when he decides to fall over for no reason, taking me down with him. Everyone burst out laughing and I turned into a giant red loon. I had to pick them up, smooth my dress and pretend nothing had happened, but Sven was smirking and RoRo was openly sniggering. The marry-er person laughed as I walked over to them and said, "Don't drop them, love.".

**6:00pm, dancing in a nightclub Rosie hired for a wedding reception.**

I'm dancing with Dave. The huff didn't last very long. He snogged me as the marry-er said, "You can now kiss the bride."

Everyone laughed at us again.

**One minute later**

Dave twirled me. I love dancing with Dave. RoRo and Sven are having their first dance as a married couple. It's quite cute really, as they'll dance together slow and smoochy for a bit and then they'll both start doing mad twisting for a minute. Dave's in a red suit with a fur bowtie and waistband. I laughed so hard I nearly fainted when I first saw him.

**Half past midnight**

This whole thing has turned into a snogathon. Me and Dave are snogging quietly in a corner. This whole thing is getting quite heated though. We've got all the sixes and a bit of seven going on. We were just about to go even further when Jas stormed up to me and Dave and broke us apart.

"Georgia!" She yelled at me. Me thinks she's had too much vodka.

"What Jas!" I was in snogging limbo, she better have a good excuse.

She nodded over towards a booth that had people crowded around it. Everyone except me and Dave seemed to have crowded over there. Over the tops of people's heads I could just make out Rosie lying down. Blimey, she wasn't becoming a prozzie for the night was she? I wonder what Sven would think about that!

"Georgia!" I heard Rosie scream above everyone talking. "The baby's coming!"


	8. Honey

Thirty-one minutes past midnight, panicking my feckin' arse off.

...

Georgia

...

Shit. Rosie's in labour. It bloody hurts, I should know. I had to push three of the little buggers.

"Give me your phone, biscuit." I told Dave.

"I haven't brought it with me." Brilliant. Abso-bloody-lutely brilliant.

"Take these." I said, handing him my heels. I ran over to my bag and got out my iPhone. I love it. Dave bought it for my 22nd. I called 999 and got an ambulance coming to the club. I ran over to the booth where Rosie was and said, "Okay people, back off, carry on dancing. Ed, go and take over the DJ equipment from Sven and tell him to come over here. Rosie needs him." I know for a fact that Ed is _sehr _squeamish. Sven came over and started talking to Rosie in Swedish.

"Rosie, vad sjutton händer? Är du okej?"

"Jag ser okej? Jag är arbetskraft och det fucking gör ont!"

She looks even more in pain than I did. She's gone a new interesting shade of purple and her hair is sticking to her face with sweat.

"Jas, undo your hair." I ordered.

"What? Oh, Gee, this took ages to get right, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease let me keep it in!"

"Jas, you're going to be in Rosie's position in a couple of months, so the least you can do is give someone your hair band so they can tie up her hair."

"Take this one!" Ellen shouted and handed me a hair band. I took it and mouthed a 'thanks' in her direction.

"Sven, take this and tie up Rosie's hair."

"Okay." He obliged.

...

Dave

...

Seeing my girlfriend acting so heroically somehow jerked me into action too. I ran over to her iPhone (which I'm banned from since I changed the passcode and then forgot what I changed it to) and typed in her passcode.

5225843247284856837739548836

(jackthebiscuitlovessexkitten)

I got one of those birth type apps using her apple id:

kittykat gmail . com

kittykatlovesherbiscuitboy

"Georgia!" I shouted over to her. She ran up to me, grabbed her phone and kissed me on the cheek. I ran after her as she went back to Rosie.

...

Georgia

...

"Rosie, honey, you just need to sit up a bit so I can see how far dilated you are." I say gently.

I'm slightly shocked at the result.

"Jas! How long has she been like this?!"

"Just over an hour." For Sandra's sake!

"Had nobody thought of calling an ambulance?"

"They keep thinking we're hoax callers! Saying someone's giving birth in a nightclub seems pretty unconvincing."

"Okay," I said and blew my fringe out my eyes. "We're going to have to do this right here right now." I say, feeling sweat running down my back. "Dave, sweetheart, run back to the apartment and get one of the baths please." He turned away and ran towards his car. "Rollo, get as many towels from your house as possible. It's literally just around the corner. And, Dave!" I shouted, just before he got out the door. "Get one of the pink tiny babygrows, please!"

"FUCK!" Rosie suddenly shouts, along with a loud scream. Her eyes are screwed up in pain and she's gripping the side of the table, hard.

"Mabs!" I call across the room to her. "Get the paracetamol out my bag!" It's not going to help much but it'll be a slight comfort.

"Jools, get a glass of water." She looks amazed. That's the first time I've talked to her since she slept with Dave. "GO!" I order.

Rollo suddenly bursts back through the doors, arms full of towels. I lay them around Rosie's legs as she screams again and a head comes into view.

"That's the head, honey." I whisper to Rosie. "Sven, I think you need to hold her hand and prepare to become a dad." I say in a slightly more emotional tone.

Dave appears through the door holding a bath, and in that bath is talcum powder, a babygrow, medical scissors, a nappy, a belly button clip and several jugs.

"Brilliant timing, Dave." I smile at him. "Right, you and Rollo go and fill up that bath as quickly as possible."

Rosie makes a low gurgling noise in the back of her throat and gives a huge push, and suddenly the air is filled with the sounds of a tiny baby crying. I wrap the baby in a towel and give her straight to Rosie.

"Oh my god." Rosie breathes, happy tears pouring down her face. "She's beautiful!"

Dave and Rollo walk back in with the bath and I gently take the baby off Rosie and give her a quick wash in the bath and sprinkle her with talc so she looks like a pink-and-white fluffy haired baby in the adverts you see. I use the medical scissors and clamp the umbilical cord and fasten her belly button with the clip that was used for one of my kids. I put her in the nappy and I gently place her in the babygrow and give her back to Rosie.

"I love her so much!" Rosie exclaims.

"Have you got a name for her yet?" I ask.

"Honey." She whispers.

Everyone looks around and wishes Rosie well and we all go back to dancing apart from the newlyweds/parents.

Half past two

I'm dancing with Dave again. I have no idea what's happened to my heels, but I don't think Rosie's going to kill me when you look at what I've done for her.

One minute later

I think I kind of zoned out because the next thing I heard was Sven shouting.

"Rosie! Rosie! Oh God, Rosie!"

"Sven! What's happened now?!" I yelled to him.

"She's not breathing!"

"Fuck! Okay, Sven. Pick her up gently and put her in the back of my car. I need you to do mouth-to-mouth. Dave! Pick up the baby!"

Five minutes later, sitting in the hospital foyer.

So yeah, here I am with my best friend quite possibly dead. I have Honey in my arms and I'm rocking her to sleep.

"Georgia Nicolson and David Scarlotti?" A nurse asks. Scarlotti? David Scarlotti?

"Yep?" Both me and Dave reply in unison.

"Miss Mees has requested to see you both. She's in room 476."

I stood up with a now sleeping Honey and followed the nurse to RoRo's room.

"Thank god you're not dead, Rosie!" I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, right? No, I just think having Honey was a bit of a shock to the system!" I gently placed Honey in RoRo's arms.

"You were a bit of a shock to mummy weren't you?" She whispers to Honey and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"And you scared daddy half to death, too!" Sven whispered and kissed Honey on the nose.

"Wait, Sven, you can speak proper English?" I asked, somewhat shocked.

"Yep. I've been giving him lessons!" Rosie smiled.

Me and Dave walked out the room, leaving the parents to be with their newborn.

"They're going to be great parents." I told Dave.

"Just like us!" Dave whispered.

I smiled and gave him an almost painful hug.

"Hey, hey, what's all this about?" He said, hugging me back.

"It's just... I love you, Dave." I whispered.

"And I love you, too. Lots." He whispered back.


	9. They're gone!

**Warning: Adult suggestions, nothing remotely sexual (I don't write that sort of stuff) but please remember: you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I still disclaim. I always have done, always will do.**

* * *

**Monday 9****th**** August 5:30am, two days to the holiday.**

...

Georgia

...

I yawned and walked downstairs. The living room light is still on. How many times have I told Dave to turn the bloody thing off?

**One minute later, in the living room**

Dave's still in here, asleep with a cup of coffee in his hand. I laughed, took the stone-cold coffee out his hand and sat on him.

He spluttered awake. "Kittykat?"

I laughed again. "What are you doing, still up?" I asked.

"Oh, God. Trying to finish this application for an open-university course."

"What? Which university?"

"Oh, Kittykat." He smiled at me. "I'd be able to hand in coursework online or at Imperial College."

"Which one's Imperial?" I asked.

"The one around the corner." He laughed.

"Erm... Dave?"

"Oui."

"Why did that nurse-y type person call you David Scarlotti?"

"Have a guess, GeniKitty." He cackled at his own invention.

"Is that your surname?"

"Jah."

"Are you related to Masimo?"

"Jah." I'm now wearing that attractive goldfish look on my face.

"How?"

"He's my half brother, on my dad's side."

"Is that why you hate him?"

"That and the fact that I know he's gay, yes."

"He's gay?"

"Jah. You know that Italian bint he turned up with on one of his gigs?"

"Oui."

"She's his boyfriend's sister."

"Bloody hell."

Dave just laughed.

"Come on, come to bed." I said, dragging him up the stairs.

"Oo-er. Naughty Kittykat." I rolled my eyes.

...

Rosie

...

I woke at Honey's first cry. She's so adorable. She's got her dad's blonde hair and my blue eyes. I really do owe Georgia one for what she did last night, even if she did lose her furry heels in the process. Georgia's given me a whole host of extra stuff she bought as spare for her 'litter' (as Dave calls them, typically), as I was completely unprepared because Honey was about three weeks early. She's so small she doesn't fit in anything, even tiny baby clothes that we bought. She's going to be a proper little beauty when she grows up.

Anyway, so tomorrow I get to get out the hospital! That bloody nurse has been questioning me non-stop on Honey. She was quite shocked when I told her that Honey was born in a nightclub with no midwife. She took Honey off me for a few hours so that she could have a check-up, but it broke my heart to be away from her. Anyhow, Honey's happy and healthy, if underweight. Lots of food. That's all. My baby girl.

**Three hours later.**

I'm bored.

**Back in the apartment, 9:30am**

...

Georgia

...

"Right, Kittykat, as fun as that was." He lifted my hair and whispered into my ear, "And I certainly want to do THAT again!" He retained his original position. "I have to go to work."

"Boring." I moaned. "Phone in sick!"

"Naughty Kittykat." He said and blew a raspberry on my stomach. I screamed. "I have a meeting with my props department and then I'll be straight back home again." He kissed my nose. He's brave.

I'm currently laid in my nuddy-pants with Dave laid next to me, also in his nuddy-pants.

"What time does your meeting finished?" I pouted. He laughed again.

"10:30! Be patient and maybe you will get a reward..." I raised my eyebrows. Dave raised his higher. I tried to go higher and failed. I pulled on my pygmies and went to make a cup of tea for me and coffee for Dave.

**12:30, feeding Honey.**

My mobile's ringing. No one will mind if I answer it. Or they better not. Have they met my husband?

It's Georgia.

"Rosie!" She sobbing uncontrollably. What's going on? What have I missed yet again?

"Georgia... what's happened? Are you okay?"

She doesn't even hear me. She's muttering, "They're gone, they're gone!"

"What's going on Georgia? What do you mean they're gone?" I ask wearily.

"They're dead!"


	10. Lily Nicolson

**12:31, bursting through the door of the apartment.**

...

Dave

...

I walked into the apartment and saw Georgia. She's sitting on the sofa with Lily in her arms, tears coursing down her face.

"Georgia, what the hell's going on? Why are you crying? Where's Flo and Liv?"

She whispers one word. "Dead."

"What?" I say, taking her in my arms and rocking her like she's a little kid herself.

"They're gone. Dead. Kicked the bucket. Been taken by the angels." She suddenly shouts.

"Whoa, Kitten, calm down. But not Lily?"

"I know." She says, snuggling into my chest. Lily gives a whimper and Gee immediately sits up and rocks her back to sleep. "I don't know why, though. There's no symptoms and I can only say I've spent every minute of every day with them."

"Cot death?" I whisper to her.

"Yeah." She says, tears sliding down her cheeks.

I reached for my laptop.

"What're you doing?" She asks. She's feeding Lily.

"Booking two more tickets for the holiday."

"Who for?"

"Lily and Honey. I know you were going to leave Lily with Libby's carers but I'd rather she came with us now. We've lost two, we don't need to lose another." I whispered to her. "You need to go upstairs and pack for the both of you. Plane leaves 5:30am tomorrow."

"Why so early?" Gee asks.

"So I could get the tickets cheaper. It's not easy getting tickets for fourteen people y'know!"

"I'll go and pack." She whispers. She wipes the eyeliner from under her eyes. "I'll go and text around and make sure people know where to meet and most importantly, when!" She smiled and walked out, bouncing Lily to sleep.

I smiled at her. She'll never know just how much I love her. Ever.

* * *

Ever wondered where I got my pen name came from?

What do think of Olivia and Florence's deaths? Am I evil?

~lily nicolson

p.s. stick in with me guys. Thing's can only get better (or can they...).

p.p.s. review. NOW.

p.p.p.s. people who those characters are named after (you know who you are) I am not being horrible... the story needed _another _twist :-)

p.p.p.p.s. I think 'A Rush of Blood to the Head' and 'Parachutes' are quite possibly the best albums ever written. soooooooooooooooo inspiring

p(x5).s. Two chapters in one day :-)

p(x6).s. Expect more today :-)

p(x7).s. Don't panic. Coldplay fans will understand what I mean. Those who don't, YouTube it.

p(x8).s. that's all for now. Don't you shiver?


	11. Oh, for PANTS sake!

**6:30am, Wednesday 11****th**** August, sitting on a plane in Heathrow. **

I'm sitting at the back of plane in one of those five seat things. I have Dave on one side and Lily on the other. On the other side of Dave is Jools (Why?) and on the other side of her is Rollo, who's currently asleep with his head against the window; we haven't even taken off yet.

I've been playing with Lily for about half an hour (why can't the bloody thing take off?) but now she's fallen asleep so I'm having a real heart-to-heart with Dave. It's nice how we can be best-mate type fandango and still be snogging partners at the same time.

**Still on this sodding plane in the Mediterranean somewhere, and it must be at least four hours since we took off?**

I'm really bored. Jools is reading 'Fifty shades of grey' (she doesn't need any more bloody ideas, thank you very much.), and I also need the loo desperately. I have no clue where it is.

"Dave!" I whisper yelled. He's fallen asleep on my shoulder.

"Hmmmm?" He mumbled dozily.

"Where in the name of PANTS is the loo?"

He laughed. "For PANTS sake, Kittykat! It's just down there!" He did that stupid thing that the air hostesses do when anybody tells them their ticket number and they say, "STRAIGHT, down there."

**One minute later, in the loo. Contemplating 49.**

No you fules, not the number, the fact that it means life, the universe and everything.

And also why I haven't got my figure back yet. It's been nearly five months since I had the triplets. Two of which are now dead.

Unnatural tears start dampening my cheeks. I used loo paper to dab my eyes which is going to give me that shiny, scratched look that's so popular with the very ugly.

_Okay, Georgia. Confidence! You're fine, on top of the world, you have a brilliant boyfriend and a beautiful baby. Smile!_

I walked back into the carriage/whateveryoucallthemainbitoftheplane and Dave's there, snogging Jools.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shout, stunned that he didn't even bother to keep his lust in private this time. I'm faintly aware that everybody is staring at me and Dave now, and there's a hell of a lot of people in this part of the plane.

"Oh for PANTS sake! Not again!" I heard him mumble under his breath. "Georgia..."

"Save the explanation. I knew I was an idiot to take you back. You're a liar, a cheat and we're through. Again." I slap him and take Lily with my to the two spare seats next to Jas. Everyone's cheering for me.

Can my life get any worse?


	12. The last trick up my sleeve

**Friday 13****th**** August, 11:00am**

...

Georgia

...

Yes. This whole thing has become a bloody nightmare. It's also become a boys and Jools vs girls fandango, because the boys insist that it wasn't Dave's fault, but I'm not ready to take that onboard. I hurt too much.

**12:30, sunbathing with the girls (and by that I don't mean Jools.)**

We're having a proper larf. We're doing that cool thing in the video for '22' where all the girls are sunbathing and they cross their legs in sync. And discussing the barbeque we're having at the beach later on. Jazzy's bringing food, Mabs is doing the actual barbeque, Ellen's in charge of drinks (so we'll all go thirsty, but hey ho), Rosie's doing the decorating and setup and I'm entertainment. That means I'll be taking my guitar to the beach and we'll play popstars like we did in the first form playground.

I haven't told the girls, but I've discovered the perfect song to sing tonight that goes with our theme 'Swiftly or death and all his friends'. It's called 'Never Grow Up' and I love it and it's probably going to make RoRo cry.

...

Dave

...

How can I tell her that that slut jumped on me? It's not my _fault!_ Now most of the girls are punishing me and it's not _fair!_

..

Georgia

...

Well, at least I've got a red herring that loves me now. And before you start... I know I did this at fourteen and it didn't work because I got found out. But I've matured since then and so first I asked _permission _to have them as a red herring. And their girlfriend happy with it to. I love Samantha, she's so cool and she doesn't mind if I snog him to make Dave jealous. She doesn't even mind the other thing I have planned, the last trick up my sleeve, the one thing that'll get him back for good...


	13. Friday 13th, day of luuuuuuurve

**Friday 13****th**** August, 8:30pm**

Friday 13th, something had to go wrong, right? The boys gatecrashed our barbeque and were demanding we listened to them. Alright, we may have been being childish and had our hands over our ears, but, as I said, I hurt too much to listen yet. Dave didn't seem to get the message, as when I went over to talk to the rest of the girls, he came over and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Don't you dare touch me." I said, my voice threatening. I would have slapped him for impertinence, but I saw a calm figure in black approaching us. Ultimate opportunity time!

"Robbie!" I yelled, hurtling over the logs that surrounded our barbeque. I jumped straight into his arms and gave him a kiss on the lips, stunning everyone behind us into silence.

"Hey sugarplum!" He said, keeping the act up perfectly, staying nose to nose with me.

"I'm so glad you could come!" I said, taking his hand and walking back to the quiet group. "Okay, guys, I just wanted to announce that me and Robbie are back together for good now." I gave him another kiss and he smiled at me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders protectively.

**One hour later**

...

Robbie

...

I sat down next to Dave.

"Okay, Dave, I heard you fucked up big time. Nice one." I say, stifling a laugh.

"A complete misunderstanding." Dave said coolly.

"Why? What happened?" I ask.

"Jools kissed me."

"Yeah, right, as if that excuse hasn't been used a million times before, _especially_ by you. You're not exactly trustworthy, are you?" I ask.

"I am! I told you, it's a misunderstanding!"

"Keep your nose out of our business," I say, lowering my voice and putting on a threatening tone. "Georgia's mine this time, she's sick of losers, and, I swear to God, if you mess this up again for me, you'll be in hospital. For a _long _time."

**10:30pm, the music begins**

...

Georgia

...

Dave picked up the guitar, and announced he was going to play a song for me. This'll be a laugh. He strummed a couple of chords that I recognised from 'Shiver'.

"So I look in your direction, but you pay me no attention, do you? I know you don't listen to me, cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?" He sang the first few lines.

"And on and on, from the moment I wake to the moment I sleep. I'll be there by your side, just you try and stop me. I'll be waiting in line, just to see if you care." That's rich.

"Did you want me to change? Well I changed for good And I want you to know, that you'll always get your way I wanted to say," His strumming picked up dramatically. And of course I want him to change from the lying, cheating bastard he is.

"Don't you shiver? Shiver? Sing it loud and clear." What's he trying to say about me exactly? Is he saying I'm a cold-hearted bitch?

"I'll always be waiting for you, So you know how much I need you, But you never even see me, do you? And is this my final chance of getting you?" No, mate. You've had your final chance already. I hugged Lily to my chest and went and cuddled up to Robbie, who put his arms around as we watched Dave.

"And on and on from the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep, I'll be there by your side, just you try and stop me, I'll be waiting in line, just to see if you care." That's how devoted to him I am, but I take that out on Robbie now. He's a _sehr gut _actor.

"Did you want me to change? Well I changed for good, and I want you to know, that you'll always get your way. I wanted to say, Don't you Shiver? Don't you Shiver? Yeah I'll always be waiting for you. Yeah I'll always be waiting for you. Yeah I'll always be waiting for you. For you, I will always be waiting." That's really bloody rich, coming from him. He winked at me and I snuggled into Robbie's chest, making fake tears fall out my eyes, but I knew Robbie would take them literally.

"And it's you I see, but you don't see me. And it's you I hear, so loud and so clear. I sing it loud and clear. And I'll always be waiting for you." He got angry whilst singing. I'll be surprised if my guitar has any strings on when he's finished.

"So I look in your direction, but you pay me no attention, and you know how much I need you, but you never even see me." He wiped his eyes when he finished and blushed when the boys clapped.

I stood up at the same time as Robbie. Robbie went over to Dave punched him. "That's for calling my girlfriend a cold hard-hearted bitch." He spat.

I walked over to the guitar and remembered a song I learnt when I first started guitar. 'You're not sorry' by Taylor Swift. Perfect.

"Maybe I've got a reason not to see you." I said, and started the song. "All this time I was wasting, hoping you would come around. I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down. And it's taken me this long, baby but I figured you out. And you're thinking we'll be fine again, but not this time around." I put everything into it, heart, soul, and most importantly, all my emotions that I'm feeling.

"You don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone. This is the last straw, don't wanna hurt anymore. And you can tell me that you're sorry, but I don't believe you baby, like I did before. You're not sorry, no no no no." I looked around. At least Dave looks regretful.

"Looking so innocent, I might believe you if I didn't know. Could've loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold. And you got your share of secrets, and I'm tired of being last to know. And now you're asking me to listen, cause it's worked each time before." I strummed furiously.

"But you don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone. This is the last straw, don't wanna hurt anymore. And you can tell me that you're sorry, but I don't believe you baby, like I did before. You're not sorry, no no, oh. You're not sorry no no oh"

I slowed down and became all emotional.. "You had me crying for you honey and it never would've gone away, no. You used to shine so bright but I watched all of it fade."

And angry again. "So you don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone. This is the last straw, there's nothing left to beg for. And you can tell me that you're sorry, but I don't believe you baby, like I did before. You're not sorry, no no oh, you're not sorry, no no oh" I finished and bowed, making everyone laugh. Apart from Dave.

**Four minutes later, Robbie's finishing his song.**

...

Dave

...

I hate him. He's ruined every plan I had. Him and his stupid guitar playing and his stupid nicknames and his good looks and his faithfulness.

"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and all the things that you do." Robbie smiled at Gee and she wiped eyeliner from under her eyes, leaving black streaks on her red top. He put down the guitar, but instead of sitting back down, he reached a hand out to help her up. She stood up, looking puzzled.

"Georgia, I know we've only been dating for a few days, but, the truth is, that I've loved you for years and I don't want to waste another second that I have with you. So, before I start rambling, Miss Georgia Nicolson, would you consider becoming Georgia Jennings?"

I cannot bloody believe this.

...

Georgia

...

"I love to!" I squealed. Robbie lifted me up bridal style, spun me round and kissed me gently on the lips, as well as slipping an opal ring on my finger. "Oh my God! An opal, my birthstone! I love it!" I squealed again

"But not as much as I love you!" Robbie said, and kissed me again.

...

Dave

...

Fuck.


	14. You're a slut, aren't you?

**Slight adult references again, but not in ****_that way! _****Enjoy x**

* * *

**Four months later, Monday 13****th**** January, 7:30pm**

...

Dave

...

This is just bloody unbearable. Gee phoned me up in a frenzy earlier on and I was stupid enough to let myself believe for a second that she'd called off the wedding and she was willing to give me another chance. Of course not. No, she wanted to tell me that Lily had said "Mummy" today. I missed her first bloody word. What kind of father am I?

...

Georgia

...

I'm currently living in the Jennings' spare room (pretty much a spare apartment, it's got a bathroom and a fridge and everything and it's on a separate floor). Me and Robbie have set a date for our pretend wedding now. Robbie's friends with this priest that lives only a couple of streets away and he'll let us stage our pretend wedding in his church. This plan is going better than I expected. Dave keeps looking like he wants to kill Robbie, so jealousy is working. Jas is really over excited that I'm supposedly getting married to her boyfriend's brother. She's insisting on helping me choose a dress, but I already know the type I want... she's not changing that.

**Two minutes later**

Walking downstairs to see Robbie and Samantha.

"Hey Sam!" I said cheerily.

"Hey Gee! How's the big plan going? Robbie won't tell me, he says it's a secret!"

"It's going great, but I've just come up with one last stroke of genius... that's if you don't mind. The both of you."

"Of course we won't!" Sam said, and Robbie just laughed. "What's your plan?" She start tapping her fingers together like some kind of evil genius.

"I kind of want to pretend that I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Sam squealed. "The **ultimate** jealously card!" She joked. "Is that okay Robbie, hun?"

"I'd love to." He said and winked at me.

"Oi, cheeky!" I said, and threw a cushion at him. "Not literally!"

"Spoil sport!" Robbie said. Samantha just laughed.

**Half an hour later, drinking a smoothie in the kitchen with Sam.**

"Where's Robbie?" I asked her.

"Band practice." She sighed and pulled a face.

"What's wrong?" I ask again.

"I just kind of feel that Robbie doesn't love me. It's like he's closer to you than he is to me. Like, take today in the lounge. He basically said that he wants to have sex with you, but whenever I bring it up he says that he's not ready and all that crap. Do you think he loves me, Gee?" She asks.

"Of course he loves you! You're his special blue-eyed baby!"

"I have green eyes."

"You know what I mean."

**Five minutes later, and now we're eating biscuits.**

"How am I going to make myself look pregnant? Because I swear to God, I am not getting knocked up again just to make Dave jealous."

She laughed. "I'll ask Sara."

"Who's Sara?"

"My friend. She runs a drama group for older children, and you're only, what? Eight stone? She has fake strap-on baby bumps for when they do a nativity."

"Brilliant." I said. "You're a natural at getting things done, aren't you?"

"That, I am." She giggled. "What size do you want?"

"Four months."

"I'm afraid it's going to make you look a bit like a slut. Four months and you've only been dating for four months."

"Oh, well. Ultimate jealousy card."

She just laughed at me.

**Tuesday 14****th**** January, 11:00am**

Walking to meet the aces. I'm wearing my four month baby bump. I literally cannot wait to see their reactions.

I can just see them, and they can definitely see me.

"Oh my god." – Mabs.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" – RoRo, much loved friend and supporter. Not.

Are you, well, like... pregnant... or something?" – Of course, Ellen.

"Whore." – Jas."

"Unnecessary, Jas." I said.

"And so is that!" She pointed at my bump. "You've already got a seven-month daughter from a previously failed relationship." She grumbled, gesturing to Lily, who is sat on my hip. "You don't need a bump to show people that you have a relationship that's going to fail!"

"It is not going to fail!" I shouted back. "Me and Robbie are unbreakable!"

"Quite literally." Someone spat behind me. Dave.

"What do you want?" I asked, not turning around.

"To see what the hell's going on. You and your girly chums never argue." I turned around and slapped him. "Bloody hell, you're a slut, aren't you?"

"Four months pregnant, genius."

"As I said. A slut." He hit me across the face. I clutched my cheek, but just stared straight back at him.

"I am not a slut." I said. "I am in a committed, faithful relationship, which gives me a right to have a child by him." I turned to walk away, when he made a grab for Lily, and ran away with her. "No! Don't you dare!" I shouted back to him. "Guys, I can't run in my condition. A little help please?" I begged the girls.

"I'll go!" Said Mabs, already sprinting down the street after him. She brought him back with her after two minutes of hitting and shouting.

Lily was crying. I hugged her tight.

"Shh, darling. It's okay. Mummy's here now." I whispered, giving her a big cuddle.

"Mummy?" She said, breaking the silence that we were currently enveloped in, shocking everybody.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Love oo." She said, smiling at me.

"And I love you too, honey."

"Awwwww." Jas, RoRo, Mabs and Ellen spoke.

**Three hours later, watching Angus, thongs and perfect snogging with Sam**

"I cannot believe they made a movie out of my diaries!" I squealed.

"I know and they're like, soooooo cool!" She laughed. "I've read them all!"

I laughed at her over controlled eagerness.

"Why did they end with me and Robbie? The books ended with me and Dave."

"It's only for the first two books."

"That explains it."

**Three minutes later**

"Sam?"

"Yep."

"This whole thing has turned into a bloody nightmare. I'm sure this'd be interesting to make a movie out of."

"Why?"

"Because I'm actually pregnant again."

"You're joking."

"Wish I was."

"How far along?"

"Four months."

"Why did you need the bump then?"

"Because I knew there was something going on with my body, but I didn't want to admit I was pregnant again."

"Why?"

"It's Dave's."

"Fuck."

"But the morning sickness started today, and I can't bear the fact that _he _is the father again. He called me a slut, but he doesn't know it's his."

"When was the last time you had sex with him?"

"Eight months ago."

"Georgia..."

"Four months ago, just before the holiday." I admitted.

"Did you use a..." She made mad signs with her eyebrows.

"No." I shook my head sadly. "It was the first time we'd had sex in a year and we got caught up in the moment. I can still remember what it was like, I can still see the early morning sunshine, weak on our faces, hear the beat of his heart, taste the coffee on his breath, and feel all frustration and worries fall off me immediately. I can hear the freshly laundered sheets crackling..."

"You love him." She said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah." I reply, tears falling down my cheeks.

Samantha puts her arms around me.


	15. The bottom of the staircase

**Two months later, Thursday 14****th**** March, 2:00pm, three weeks to the wedding.**

I'm walking past our old apartment. I've never really looked at it, but it's bloody tall and I'll tell you that for one thing. And there's a rather cool roof garden that everybody takes turns in looking after. I've just carryied Lily to her daycare, because Jas is coming over later to talk everything weddings and we're going dress shopping.. I'm _sehr_ excited and I've already chosen the dress I want. I shouldn't really be getting this excited over a wedding that isn't really happening but I'm getting lost in the moment.

**Two minutes later**

My mobile's ringing. Dave. What does he want?

"Dave?" I spat.

"Look up." Said his voice. It's a bit freaky, it's kind of hiccup-y as if he's been crying for weeks.

Anywho, I followed his command and looked up into the sky, continuing to walk.

"Stop walking." His voice pleaded. "Walk back to where you got out the car." I'd driven to here from London and parked just in front of the apartment because I knew my way into town from there.

"Why are you wasting my time?" I questioned angrily. I'm bored of his remarks and cruel gestures. He's called me nothing but a slut, a bitch and a whore since I told him that I'm pregnant. He thinks it's Robbie's.

"I'm... I'm not." He whispered. "Look at the top of the building. I sighed, then looked up, shrieking at what I saw. Dave was standing on the high wall that surrounds the roof garden.

"No." I whispered. I kept saying it, getting louder and louder until I was shouting at him.

"Yes." He said through my mobile. I fumbled with it, holding it back up to my ear.

"Why are you doing this? You're best man at my wedding in three weeks time, for God's sake."

"Make that Rollo." He said gently. "I guess everyone wants their last words heard, right?"

"Dave..."

"Just..." He took a deep breath. "Just shut up and listen. You don't understand. No one does. I'm twenty-four and I'm single. Nobody loves me, no one would care if I moved to Iceland. You may have moved on, but I haven't."

I started walking towards the apartment. "If you don't get down, I'll come up."

"Gee. You're being ridiculous. It's up a rope ladder to the roof garden."

"So?" I questioned.

"You're six months pregnant, for Christ's sake."

"You better come down then."

...

Dave

...

Oh my God. Gee's coming up. Why can't she just leave me alone? Why can't everyone leave me alone? I'm sick of pitying looks from the boys and evil looks from the girls.

I can hear her footsteps coming up the stairs. I jumped down off the wall and sat in a deck chair. I might as well hear her voice one last time before I go.

I sat there until I heard an almighty scream. What fresh hell?

I jumped down the rope ladder and...

Oh my God.

Gee's at the bottom of the staircase.

And there's blood.

* * *

Okay, guys, I'm considering giving up on FanFiction. I'm not getting enough support to carry on, so I think I'll just leave this here, unless I actually start getting reviews.

Thank you to my guest (I love you) because I wasn't going to even give you this chapter.

~lily nicolson

p.s. guest, All's fair in love and PANTS is a one-shot.


	16. It wasn't Dave's fault

**Decicated to duskenightmare (please keep reviewing)! Thanks to all my reviewers last chapter. If I get reviews from you three then I'll write the next chapter.**

* * *

**One minute later**

...

Dave

...

Shitfuckingshitshitfuck what the fuck do I do? What was I thinking, luring her up nine flights of stairs when she's six months pregnant? She's getting married to my ex-best friend in three weeks time!

I picked up her lifeless body gently and breathed out a sigh of relief when I heard her breathing.

**Five minutes later**

Gee's in some room with doctors and nurses.. A lot of them. A kind of alarm thingy went off about two minutes ago, but I don't know what that means.

"Mr Nicolson?" A voice enquired to the side of me.

"Erm... Mr Scarlotti." The doctor raised his eyebrows.

"We need Miss Nicolson's next of kin to sign some papers so she can go into theatre." Theatre?

I said this. "Theatre?"

"Miss Nicolson needs an urgent operation and it may kill her if she doesn't have it."

**One minute later**

Who's Georgia's next of kin? It won't be Robbie until she's married, her mum and dad are dead, Libby's under eighteen, and it _definitely _won't be me.

Jas!

Phoned Jas on Gee's phone.

"Hey Gee, where are you? I've been waiting in this coffee shop for aaaaaaaaaaaaaages and I've got such exciting news to tell you because me and Tom found..."

"Jas, shut up, it's Dave."

"What do you want? Why are you ringing on Georgia's phone."

"Tell you later. Georgia's in hospital and she needs a desperate operation to save her life and I figured you were next of kin?" I asked her.

"Yep. I'll be there in literally one minute."

**One minute later**

Jas'n'Tom, RoRo and Sven, Ellen and Dec, Mabs and Ed, Jools and Rollo and Robbie ran through the doors.

Jas'n'Tom rushed up to the front desk and Jas frantically signed a piece of paper.

Everyone sat in a semi circle in front of me on the floor.

Jools said, "You can't hide now Dave. Spill it."

Jas was crying. Tom said, "We need to know the truth of everything that's happened in the last year. Including this."

I took a deep breath. "It all started when I made the stupid mistake of sleeping with Jools. I was feeling inadequate and depressed and I was absolutely and utterly 'trampolined', i.e. drunk off my face. I thought a fun way to stop feeling depressed would be to have a little fling with my best mate's girlfriend. That's not a move I'm proud of. Anyway, Jools was upset with the way her relationship was going so when I kissed her, and yes, I made the first move, she responded whole heartedly. One thing lead to another, we were both _really _drunk and we ended up having sex. SO now we were in the exciting world of having an affair. And we kept on having sex, time after time. And then I told Georgia that we needed to spend some 'quality time' together because I felt honestly like I hadn't seen her in months. She went to take the triplets out for a walk because they wouldn't settle and I was already drunk and I thought she'd gone to spend the night as Jas' house. I phoned Jools and.. you all know what happened. Georgia walked in. And she was devastated. And then for some reason, after we both tried to commit suicide, she decided to take me back. And then everything was cool until the incident on the aeroplane. But that was Jools' fault, not mine."

Everyone looked at Jools expectantly. She sighed. "I had been reading 'Fifty shades of grey' and I was really, _really _turned on. I desperately wanted to kiss someone and Rollo was asleep, so when Georgia went to the loo I remembered my affair with Dave and I leapt on him. I just didn't get off quick enough. It wasn't Dave's fault."

"And then Georgia announces she's with Robbie." Robbie blushed. "And I'm the one who's turn it is to be heartbroken. And then, four months later, she announces she's pregnant, and I call her a slut and slap her on her left cheek. And then I'm contemplating jumping off the roof of our apartment and she passes by and tells me to get down. I refuse and she starts marching up the stairs. She slips, and look where we are now."

There's clapping coming from everyone else in the waiting room.

"Jesus." Rollo said. "You've been busy."

"Very funny, Rollo." Tom says.

"Mr Scarlotti?" Asks a nurse.

"Miss Nicolson's asked to see you. She's out of theatre, room number 401."

"Thank you." I said. I started trembling as I walked towards her room. Why did she want to see me?

I gently knocked on her door.

"Kitten? Kittykat, can I come in?"

"Yeah." She said, barely audible.

I pushed open the door. "What do you... oh my God. She's beautiful."

Georgia was lying still on her pillow. She was very pale but she was smiling at a small pink figure in a bed-side incubator.

She turned to look at me. "you almost killed your daughter."

"My daughter?"

"She's you're daughter, idiot."

"I thought she was Robbie's!"

She shook her head. "She's yours. We had sex just before the holiday, remember?"

"Yeah." I whispered. "I thought you were six months?"

"I was, but she had to come out."

"Had to?" I asked stupidly.

"I had internal bleeding. It was crushing the baby so she had to come out. It could have killed us both. Oh, and by the way, the internal bleeding was caused by my injuries."

I started crying.

"Dave? What's wrong?"

"I'm so so sorry."

"Why?"

"All of this is my fault. I wish we could go back to the start."


End file.
